Rules of Interdimensional Travellers
by Wolfrunner99-2
Summary: It's bound to happen, travelling through dimensions doing the work of Primus, that rules should need to be made to keep everyone from killing each other. Join Caity and the Gang as they add more rules to their Big Three, and the adventures behind them! First Chapter is the promised one shot to CastielLunaWinchester! I only own the OC characters!
1. Snow War

_**Alrighty then, the prompt for this one shot was a little confusing, but after some talking, we boiled it down to a prank war between the Twins and Caity and the Guys during the two months before they were sent into the HP dimension! The 100th reviewer of Crossing Dimensions is CastielLunaWinchester! Thank you all so much for your support for a story that I never thought would even get looked at!**_

 _ **Also, for those of you that believe that throwing a snow war does not count as a prank war, I would have to disagree with you, as where I live it most certainly is, just with snow!**_

 ** _I really hope you all like it, and I hope that it meets your standards, CastielLunaWinchester! I now present to you: Snow War_**

* * *

 **Rule 1: First one that throws a snowball and hits another declares Snow War**

I sighed and landed lightly on a rafter, looking over the base that was abuzz with various military activity. I snorted at how they were all bundled up in winter clothes to the teeth, despite the fact that it was twenty nine degrees outside and at least seventy inside. Whimps.

Luke sat down next to me, visiting from his own base for the day, or rather, a few hours. Any longer, and we were afraid that it would self-combust. Why he was letting Wheeljack use it as a lab was beyond me, but apparently Soundwave was babysitting for him.

"I'm bored," Luke complained, leaning against me as he stretched dramatically. I laugh and shove him away, ignoring his pleading pout. It wasn't often that the Farm was this peaceful, and I was going to enjoy it.

"Caity-Cat!"

I glance down at Kain and Michael curiously, wary of the mischief in their eyes. "What?" I ask.

"We're bored!"

"Of course you are. If Luke's bored, you're right behind him."

"Entertain us!" Luke ordered.

"You sound like a petulant child," I counter, standing up and going to glide down to the ground, but I was knocked off balance and sent tumbling to the ground gracelessly from something hitting my wings. "COLD, COLD, COLD!"

The guys snickered until they met the same fate of snowballs spattering against their frames, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Who threw those?" I demand to the soldiers, but they just looked at me and backed away slowly. No, they weren't looking at me, they were looking behind me.

I turn around and would have paled had I still been able to. There, hovering above me in the servoes of Sunstreaker, was the biggest snowball I had ever seen, and he let it drop.

I scrambled out of the snow, glaring up at the grinning golden mech, chuckling slightly. "Oh, Sunny. Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, Sunny. You just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. You see, here in South Dakota, he who throws the first snowball declares Snow War, and the last ones who were stupid enough to do it again _me_ went crying home to their parents sporting bruises that didn't heal for two weeks."

"Oh, and what does this little Snow War entail, bratling?" Sunny purred, crouching down. His twin materialized from where he had been hiding, intrigued as well.

"Why, Sunny! It's a prank war. Only, it's exclusively outside, in the snow, and, well, it ends when you eventually get to king of the hill, where you take the other team's base. If you don't surrender before then."

"We're the kings of pranks, Caity. You're going to lose!" Sides promised. I shoot him a sinister grin.

"Sideswipe, you should talk to my sisters about the last Snow War and what happened. Until then, I need to recruit a team. Do you want to add on anyone, because once we go outside, any newcomers are on their own team. No taking in strays."

"I think we can handle anyone you ask for help," Sideswipe scoffed. I smile at him and walk away, then my smile drops as I drag Luke, Kain, and Michael into a secluded room.

"What was that about?" Kain asked. I groan, rubbing my helm sheepishly.

"Uh, I may have informed Sunny and Sides about Snow War."

Luke stared at me blankly while Kain and Michael gaped in horror. "What's Snow War?"

"How can you not-"

"I'm from Oklahoma!"

"Right, right," I agree, sitting down on the ground and deploying my holo as I tried to think. "I believe that Luke should take point on this, being his first Snow War, after all."

"What, I don't know what to do!" he protested.

"It's just a winter prank war, Luke, it's not that complicated. Just don't kill anyone."

Michael looked at me sharply. "Care to share?"

"I might have broken Shelby's nose with a shovel after she buried me alive under the snow and left me there… But, hey, it was her fault for kicking down the support column in my fort."

"Your fort had a support column for your snow fort?"

"Yeah! I'm great at building forts into the drifts. It had two rooms and a third half one with a skylight," I grin.

"You can't figure out what way is North, but you can build a snow fort like that?" Michael scoffed.

"Yeah… But directions are why we have you! I'm better at using my hands- I mean, servoes, in this kind of thing," I laugh sheepishly.

"Alright, so Caity builds the fort, Luke makes the battle plan, Kain will help Caity with other stuff, like snowballs. I'm going to scout out where the best places to have the fort will be," Michael declared.

"If I'm making the fort, shouldn't _I_ pick where the fort is?" I argue.

"Go together, then," Luke ordered. "Michael find a place that's strategically sound, Caity find a place there to build a fort, if you two can agree, find a new place. Kain, you help me with the attack plan because you hang out with the twins the most."

We nodded to him and set to work, Michael and I teleporting outside and yelping from the sudden drop in our core temperatures from the cold. The wind was biting, the chill decreasing the temperature well into the negatives and well into the ranges that could freeze Cybertronian systems if one wasn't careful.

"Let's find a fort fast, before we freeze," Michael complained and I nod quickly, following after him until he decided that it was a good area and I found a drift that was well above my helm. Not an uncommon sight with the amount of snow we had gotten since that first snowfall and the lack of anything to stop it or slow it down.

"Alright. Let's get started," I grin, digging out the drift and packing the inside to ensure it wouldn't collapse in on itself. Michael pouted and began to build his own little hole in the drift. The thing was, Michael and I had a rather healthy competitive spirit between us. Michael, while very hyper, was really really smart. He was the only one of the the guys that could think just as fast as I could. Not to say that Kain and Luke were slow, but I just think very, very quickly. Michael understood that, and understood that a little competition was necessary to ensure we didn't tear each other apart.

"What even is that?" I laugh as I poke my helm into his hole. Much like his personality, it looked like someone had tried to make a straight, symmetrical path into the drift and it had gone all lopsided and curvy. Half of the wall was packed down to keep it up, and the other was still soft snow.

"I'm not done yet! Go work on yours!" he snapped.

I'm about to bust through your wall, so-"

"What? No, you can't break my wall, it's _my_ wall! Find another wall!"

"We're supposed to make it so Sunny and Sides can't get through it, Michael. That means we're going against _them_ , not each other. Which means that your wall over there is getting busted down," I explain, gesturing to one of the unpacked walls.

"Then let me do it! You made yours too short," he declared.

"Did not!"

"My helm is touching the top!"

"You're freakishly tall!"

"You're short!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are! Even Kain is taller than you!"

I rolled my optics and teleported over to Luke, only to find the base had gone strangely quiet. "Luke?"

I shrieked as snowballs pelted me from all around, dowsing me in rapidly melting ice crystals that steamed as they hit my heated frame.

"Sorry!" Kain called, stepping into view. "We, uh, might have gotten a little carried away…"

"You have the fort built?"

"Michael's part notwithstanding, it should hold. Now we get to do the fun part of putting the pranks into action. Preferably without me getting spattered with even more snow."

Luke grinned and Kain snickered before we teleported to our snow fort that seemed to be under an ambush, Michael hurriedly erecting towers to hide behind and weakly firing snowballs back.

"Uh, I swear it was peaceful when I left!" I say as Luke shoots me an accusing look.

"Kain, we need snowballs-"

"Actually, we need defenses so we don't get creamed," I correct.

"I'm the leader, so shh. Kain, help Michael with the defenses. Caity, we need snowballs. Help me," Luke huffed. I rolled my optics and began the oh so invigorating task of balling up mounds of snow and setting them in the little dug out space that we had made to put them in. After a little while, Luke stopped making them and started throwing them back with startling accuracy and snickering as Sides yelped from one hitting him right in the optic. Their hide out, on the next big drift across from us, was finally revealed.

"We got here first, build your fort somewhere else!" Sunny ordered. I grabbed something that Kain had brought along with him. A bucket of paint. Going a little ways away from the fort, but not far enough to be seen, I spread it carefully over the snow and began to make snowballs out of the obnoxiously neon pink crystals. I handed one over to Luke, and his faceplates lit up in an absolutely savage grin as he lobbed it and hit Sunstreaker in the shoulderguard.

"That's not how this works, Sunny! Or should I say Pinky?" Luke taunted. He stopped laughing as neon orange suddenly covered his helm. I giggled and ducked as more colors joined the orange.

"How are those towers coming along?" I ask. I would have facepalmed had I not had paint on my servoes. They were still working on the one, cowering inside.

"Kain, Michael, snowballs," I order, shoving them away and beginning to build up the drift and making strategic holes that we could throw through and a back wall to protect us in case they tried to sneak around us. In doing so, I had also created a sort of igloo that somehow didn't collapse from the constant barrage of snow from the twins. The downside was we were trapped inside and I wasn't being given the chance to make a door because I was too busy keeping everything from falling down.

"Caity, I think they're coming over here!"

"Help!" Michael yelped at the same time as a giant snowball blocked one of the 'windows' completely.

"So… we may have underestimated them using their thousands of years of experience in war…" Kain muttered as more snow covered our fort, burying us inside.

"I have never, ever lost a snow war, and I don't plan on changing that today. We need to take down their base, that's the only way we'll be able to win. That's actually the only way to win," I snap, diving into the drift and crawling through the escape tunnel that I had made.

"Caity, we can't fit in there!" Luke protested. I look at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"We're too big! You're smaller than all of us, and thinner!"

"Gee, thanks. Anyway, you guys try to dig your way out the back way, since you're too much of babies to go through here," I reply.

"I don't want to be buried in the snow until spring!" the former red head snapped.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it!" I huff, wiggling my frame through the end of the tunnel and popping my head out of the snow. It had begun to fall from the sky once more in thick, fluffy flakes, providing some cover from the twins that were getting closer and closer to our base, matching grins on their faceplates. I scowl and roll on top of the snow, freezing cold from all of the white powerder getting between my joints.

"Hey, look, we have a survivor!" Sunny declared, spotting me easily. I groaned and used my wings to push the rest of the snow over the hole and got to my pedes, sinking down to nearly my hipbolts. Of course, I was still in the middle of the drift, but it also meant that I was stuck.

"Let me go, you fragger!" I curse as Sideswipe plucked me out of the drift and then began gathering snow in his other servo.

"Sunny, wanna build a snowman?" he chuckled.

"No! No, no you don't," I shriek, but there was already a ball formed around me, trapping my arms and legs in the snow, and everything else up to my helm was rolled into the center of the snowball.

"There, one happy little-"

"Do I look happy to you?" I growl, surprised to find that the snow was too heavy for me to move.

"She's right. Hand me that snowball," Sunny ordered, grabbing an even bigger snowball and setting it down next to him in what was clearly a half made fort that had been assaulted before they could complete it. He grabbed my ball and plopped it down on the bigger one. He made a smaller ball and dug out part of it before plcing it over my helm and packing it all together.

"When did you learn how to make snowmen?" I grumble, trying to break through the snow and failing.

"The internet," Sunny replied. I growl as he grabs a can of paint from his subspace and draws a smile on the top ball. " _Now_ we have a happy little snowman."

I yelp as a pink snowball nearly hits my helm. Then more start to literally rain down from the sky. The guys had gone invisible and had flown over us with all of the snowballs they and what appeared to be a giant tarp could hold.

Sunny cursed at them and tried to dodge all of the painted snow while Sides laughed good naturedly and tried to pinpoint exactly where they were. I had to hold back a snicker as I felt someone digging into the snow that was trapping me and help me get away. I followed their example and hid myself from the twins' view while also giving myself a view of all the guys. Luke gestured to their base, and I nod in understanding. Time to destroy.

Michael and I started on opposite sides of their base, taking out their half formed walls and working towards the center while the gold and silver mechs were distracted by the paint. By the time they had realized what had happened, we had already demolished it.

"We win," I declare, grinning.

"What?"

"We took your base. We win."

"We buried yours!"

"Hey, it isn't destroyed, so we win," Luke insisted, landing next to me.

Sunny and Sides looked at us and scowled. "They had to have cheated!"

"No way sparklings could have beaten us!"

"Hey, Sunny, look out!" Kain warned, and we all freeze as a snowball that none of us had thrown hit Sunny in the helm. We all stare at Megatron, Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide in horror. Another snowball launched itself from Optimus' servo and actually knocked Sideswipe over, burying the rest of us in snow.

"Alright, Prime. Snow war," Luke growls, and the rest of us grin. My peaceful day may have been ruined, but no one was bored now!

* * *

 _ **Was it bad? Yeah, it was probably really bad. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **But!**_

 _ **But, if you think that it wasn't bad, and that maybe you have an idea for a one shot of your own about Crossing Dimensions, then please tell me in the reviews and I will try to write it for you!**_

 _ **There are rules, though.**_

 _ **1) I will not write for a dimension Caity and the gang have not gone to, yet, unless it's a dimension that doesn't have any affiliation with a fandom, or a 'blank' dimension, or they travel back to their other dimension afterwards.**_

 ** __(So if you, say, for example, wanted them, for some reason, to go the MLP world, then it could only be for a few hours for a short adventure)_**

 ** _2) I will not write a pairing that is not in Crossing Dimensions_**

 ** _3) Please no rated M prompts_**

 ** _I realize now that many people might have gotten bored on the rules, but I do hope you enjoyed it!_**

 _ **2)**_


	2. Paris Message

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. Wolfy here._**

 ** _I am posting this chapter to address that tragedy that happened yesterday, November 13, 2015, in Paris. I am an American, and I was too young to remember 9/11, so I cannot imagine what those of you that were there, or anyone that has been victims of ISIS attacks, can be feeling. But I thought that I should remind everyone that dividing and setting against each other is not what we should be doing right now. I want to remind you that blaming someone else may be the easy way out. You want a face to turn your anger towards, or something more substantial and bigger than a cowardly terrorist organization that preys on those that in no way deserve what happened to them. Do not blame Muslims or people from Islam. They, too, are feeling the pain of what happened._**

 ** _Please do not try to start a war against them. Do you remember learning about World War Two? How Hitler blamed the Jews for all of Germany's problems? How he convinced the public that doing so would make everything better?_**

 ** _Nothing gets better by discriminating someone in a broad stereotype like saying a certain religion is all Evil. It is like saying all Christians are part of the KKK, or all Atheists are Satan-worshiping cannibals. (On a side note, where did that even come from?)_**

 ** _The thing that I'm trying to say is that this is not about religion. This is about mad men trying to cause panic and distrust in the people of the world. A house divided against itself cannot stand, and today, we are a house that had been shaken to its foundation. We cannot break apart today, or any day, for that means that the terrorist will have another victory._**

 ** _I say victory not in the sense of great accomplishment, or great glory, but in the context of fulfilling a goal._**

 ** _They want us to be scared._**

 ** _They want us to panic._**

 ** _That's how cowards work, you see. They break down the bigger power, the power of love, loyalty, compassion and unity that we hold for each other, and keep breaking you down until you can't hope to rise against them._**

 ** _I hope that I speak for a lot of people in saying that I refuse to break down and bow to the scare tactics of ISIS and their actions, and refuse to live in fear of them. I do not pray to any God, but I hope with all my heart that anyone affected by this tragedy, whether directly or just touched by it in their souls, will recover and not direct the blame towards anyone but those behind this horrific even that is sure to go down in infamy._**

 ** _Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I apologize that this is not an update to any story. I am putting this in all of my stories, and I hope that it will help in any way they can._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Wolfrunner99-2_**


End file.
